1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a playing state presentation system, a playing state presentation device, a playing state presentation method, and a playing state presentation program, suitably applied to an audio player device which receives and plays streamed audio data, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio players have been proposed wherein the audio player receives audio data streamed from a server device storing the audio data via a wireless network, sequentially converts the audio data into audio, and outputs the audio.
Now, with wireless networks used for distributing the audio contents for the audio layers, the wireless communication itself cannot be visually recognized by the user, and accordingly an arrangement can be conceived wherein display marks or the like are displayed in accordance with the state of wireless communication on predetermined display units or the like of the equipment having wireless networking functions, thereby enabling the user to recognize the state.
For example, a proposal has been made, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-228622 (page 10, FIG. 9) for example, wherein, with a personal computer having wireless network functions, a display pattern of a display mark (icon) is changed according to the strength of detected airwaves, error rate values, or the like.